


Red

by Kayteebr



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15083861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayteebr/pseuds/Kayteebr
Summary: Red was fire, Red was passion and love. Red was impulsive and daring, full of life and outgoing. Red was all of the things that Frank was not.





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> Danger Days Era Inspired.

Frank hated the brick surrounding him throughout the suburb, newly washed and still sodden with water.  
He hated the Coca Cola machine on the corner of 3rd and Main, and he hated the woman with rose painted lips that smiled at him as he passed her on the sidewalk.  
He hated the amaryllis bush lining the walkway on the path to his apartment. He hated strawberries, cherries, cranberry juice and red delicious apples.  
He hated stop signs and traffic lights that didn’t say ‘go’. Bust most of all, Frank hated that he didn’t really hate any of these things. Not really.  
Red was fire, Red was passion and love. Red was impulsive and daring, full of life and outgoing. Red was all of the things that Frank was not.  
Frank was…Frank was beige.  
Plain and benign, Frank was mushroom, taupe – beige.  
But when he was with _Him_ Frank was _gold_.  
An improved fawn, shining and novel, pure royalty when hand in hand with Red.  
They were Christmas in human form, ruby jewelry and rich luxury.  
But now Red was the reminder of Frank’s hate.  
The seething, angry hue coated on the walls, the floor, the tub. Red was the color of Frank’s tears at the foot of the porcelain bath where Frank found Him.  
As he held him and screamed for him, Frank faded back to beige.  
He pet his locks of sopping wet crimson hair, kissed his flushed lips for the last time as they pulled Frank away.  
Red was everything that mattered, the only thing that made sense. 

He was red, and Frank had lost Him, leaving behind a world a full of color - but all Frank could see was red.


End file.
